1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scheduling and transmitting data downloads from a database to a mobile wireless unit. Specifically, one aspect of the invention relates to over-the-air parameter administration (OTAPA).
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile wireless units have become widely used in society today. Illustratively, mobile wireless units may include cellular telephones, pagers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or PCS handsets. Of course, other examples of mobile wireless units are possible.
The mobile wireless unit may be coupled to a wireless network and the mobile wireless unit may move (“roam”) between wireless networks. Illustratively, wireless networks may include CDMA cellular telephone networks or PCS networks. Of course, other types of networks utilizing different types of message transmission technologies are possible.
Wireless networks and mobile wireless units may use a number of different bands of frequencies to transmit and receive information. In one example, a cellular telephone and cellular telephone network may use two bands of frequencies centered around 800 MHz (the A and B bands). In another example, PCS devices and PCS networks may use six bands of frequencies centered around 1900 MHz (the A, B, C, D, E and F bands).
Ordinarily, before transmitting or receiving information, the mobile wireless unit must determine a frequency band to use. In order to facilitate finding this frequency band, the mobile wireless unit may contain a preferred roaming list (PRL). The PRL includes a list of frequency bands listed in order of preference. These bands are used by the mobile wireless unit when it attempts to locate and connect to a wireless network. For example, upon activation, the mobile wireless unit may look at the first choice on the list, determine whether the choice is available, and, if not, continue on down the list until a connection can be established. Of course, the mobile wireless unit may attempt to connect to a wireless network that is not included in the PRL. However, the mobile wireless unit may first attempt to connect to a system that is listed in the PRL before it attempts to connect to a system that is not listed in the PRL.
The PRL may also have other uses. For instance, when a mobile wireless unit travels from one city covered by one service provider to a different city covered by another service provider, the PRL may tell the mobile wireless unit how to locate a preferred service provider, such as on which frequency band, for example. The PRL may also contain other information, for example, how a wireless unit may initiate and locate Advanced Mobile Phone Service (AMPS) coverage.
The PRL may be stored in a memory in the mobile wireless unit. For example, the PRL may be stored in permanent memory in the mobile wireless unit. Although the PRL may often be contained in permanent memory, the PRL itself might not be static and may be regularly changed. For example, the PRL may be updated to include new bands and channels of a service provider that offers a monetary discount for services provided.
Updates to the PRL may be accomplished in several ways. In one method, the mobile wireless unit is manually reprogrammed. For example, the mobile wireless unit may be taken to a service center, and a technician at the service center may replace the current PRL with a new PRL.
Updates may also be accomplished by using OTAPA. Using OTAPA, the parameters (e.g., a PRL) are forwarded to the mobile wireless unit, after the mobile wireless unit requests that the parameters be changed. For example, downloading of information may be made from a server to the mobile wireless device.
To accomplish PRL updates using OTAPA, subscriber interaction is required. In one example, the subscriber may press the “*” button on a mobile wireless unit, then the “2” button, and finally the “TALK” button, to initiate the downloading of parameters.